Vehicles such as automobiles have various kinds of functions for improving a fuel economy. As one of the functions for improving a fuel economy, there is a function of extracting a route capable of further improving a fuel economy in view of a fuel economy at the time of traveling using route candidates in the case of guiding a route to a destination. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a route search device that acquires cycle information capable of specifying a period of time between a start and an end of a stop instruction in each of traffic signals installed on route candidates from an information center, calculates a stoppage fuel consumption amount consumed while a vehicle is temporarily stopping according to a stop instruction of each traffic signal using the cycle information of each of the traffic signals installed on the route candidates, and searches for a guidance route causing a total fuel consumption amount to be minimum using the stoppage fuel consumption amount and the fuel consumption amount of each zone.
In recent years, so-called hybrid vehicles including both an internal-combustion engine (engine) that burns a fuel as a power source and a motor (motor generator) that is driven by electric power have been developed as vehicles such as automobiles. The hybrid vehicle includes a control device that controls switching among traveling using the engine as a power source, traveling using the motor generator as a power source, and traveling using both the engine and the motor generator as a power source. For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a car navigation device that detects a charging amount of a battery supplying a motor with electric power, and performs simulation related to a traveling method in which a hybrid vehicle travels along each of guidance routes formed between a current location and a destination based on the detected charging amount of the battery and map data. In the simulation, the car navigation device subdivides each guidance route for each traveling method, weights each subdivided zone according to each traveling method, and proposes a guidance route capable of reducing a fuel consumption amount of an engine based on a sum of the weights of the respective zones.